The Rangers
by Sarge1264
Summary: The story follows my OC's as they travel through SAO meeting up with familiar faces along the way.
1. Part 1 and 2

**A/N: the first two chapters take a back seat to the rest of my story so I apologise for the abruptness and lack of content. The action and adventure eventually picks up in part 5+6 (Chapter 3). Help in writing would be appreciated.**

War Journal day 1: 'Heaven turns to Hell'

_So Today I logged into this game seemed alright at first something along the lines of world of war craft or perhaps Eden Eternal or at least until everyone started to freak out because there wasn't a log out button. I think I was the only one not freaking out. Well it looks like the head GM's finished speaking. The beta testers are heading off on their own that's a good plan except no one will like it. I'd better head out to. _

_End of entry_

The sky was red and hundreds of people were panicking in the centre of the Town of Beginnings. All the players had been told that to leave they had to win the game which consisted of 100 floors. A tall pale skinned man dressed in a green garments looked up at the red sky and made a promise to himself "No matter what happens I live on to the end" he said. Other players around him heard him and called the man crazy. The man ignored them and walked north out of the town to begin the process of staying alive.

His name was Simon Incubus a solo player that prefers being alone to the company of others. He carries a long sword around his waist. He wears the standard beginner's light armour but in various shades of green with brown boots and a brown headband to tie back his long black hair. Black stubble covers his face and borders his bright blue eyes as one of the oldest players in the area the last thing Simon wants is a bunch of teenagers following him around asking for help.

Simon spent four hours at one of the smaller hunting grounds on floor one. Various boars rose up and died alongside Simon's experience and items. When his item storage pack was full he headed straight for the nearest tree climbed up and fell asleep on one of the tallest branches. It was only ten o'clock at night on the first day but Simon felt everything was going well.

War Journal day 2: 'Two Birds One Stone'

_Already at level 5 the starting armour seems adequate enough for the moment. The long sword I have is a good weapon but I won't be happy until I get a ranged weapon of some sort but I don't believe this game has anything other than throwing knifes and darts._

_End of entry_

Simon woke slowly to find a group of about five teenagers below him having breakfast. Simon studied them. Four of them, three males, one female seemed completely scared almost hysterical but they must have been in deep shock as they didn't say anything. The fifth member of the group a tall girl with long blonde hair seemed to be the one in charge. She was trying to comfort the others. "Come on you guys cheer up I managed to by some bread this morning and later after we have done a quest or two maybe we'll be able to get some wine or something," said the blonde girl. She was tall Simon observed about sixteen years old she looked like the oldest in the group. The girl was handing out bread loathes to each of the other group members.

No one ate the bread some of them just looked at it. Simon sighed silently and jumped down out of the tree startling the group. "If you have something with the bread it would make a better meal," said Simon in his deep monotone voice. The blonde girl had unsheathed her weapon. It was a short sword with a bronze coloured handle. Simon looked down the sharp edge of the sword and he produced several pieces of boars' meat from his inventory. "Try combining it with the bread it should be much tastier," said Simon offering each of the group a piece of the meat they all took it. The blonde girl put her sword away and combined the bread with the meat. She was the first to try the new food. "A pork sandwich," said the girl in surprise and with the comfort of a food substance that is from the real world the others began to eat.

Simon took out a piece of meat for himself and ate it on its own. The blonde gestured for him to sit next to her and he obliged. "Thank you so much for your help," said the girl and Simon nodded. "Just to have something normal again is good for all of us. My name is Sam Succubus by the way," said the girl. "Well my name is Simon. It was a pleasure to meet you all but I'm off to go find myself a quest. Good day," said Simon as he stood up and walked off back into town. Sam wondered if she would meet the kind man again.

Simon headed into town but stuck to the back alleys to avoid other players this tactic paid off as he found a shady but forlorn looking character waiting outside an inn. Simon noticed the man as a guest holder. Simon talked to the man and got his first quest _'Two Birds One Stone'_. He then headed south out of the city onto a large open plain where giant eagles roamed. He was supposed to kill five of the eagles and obtain their feathers for the quest holder.

Each eagle was about the size of a small man. With a slight difference in attack between the boars and the eagles the low level monsters fell swiftly to Simon's blade. The eagles were fast so Simon had to change from using his standard side swipes to crushing downward blows to take them out in one. He collected the feathers and other body parts from the eagles but he also collected a rare item a giant eagle egg. The item is small about the size of a large chicken egg but it is coloured pink. Simon was curious about the item so he sat down on the edge of a small lake near the eagle hunting ground and got out the Beta tester hand book.

The hand book was small bound in brown cardboard but contained information on everything from the best hunting grounds to rare items that can be found on the first floor. He found the information he was looking for. It turned out he had two options as to what to do with his pink egg. Have someone with a chef skill cook it or hatch and learn the beast taming skill. Simon thought it would be better to hatch it. So he put the book away, ate himself some more boar meat and went back into town to get his quest reward.


	2. Part 3 and 4

War Journal Day 22: The 1st Floor Dungeon

_I've located the doorway into the first dungeon at last and if I attempt it. It should be a good levelling opportunity although very dangerous at my low level state. But no other player at the moment seems to know of the dungeon entrance or they don't believe they are capable of tackling it. I think I can survive all the monsters but the boss room itself. I'm goanna take the gamble because it'll give me a shot at the dropped items first._

_End of entry_

Simon awoke to something sharp pecking him. He looked up to see a green feathered eagle about the size of Simon's hand. "Thank you for the wakeup call," said Simon and the bird gave a sharp high pitched cry. "Alright here you go," said Simon and he gave the bird a piece of boar meat. Simon watched as the bird ate the item then grew two more inches taller. The bird then flew up onto Simon's shoulder and the two went off to find the dungeon entrance.

In the middle of a large forest stood the giant tower that made up the first dungeon. Simon walked around it looking for the door after an hour he found it on the edge of a river that went through the forest. Simon refilled his water bottle and looked up at the giant double doors they looked like a set of black statues carved with an intricate design which said that they were important. Simon took one last look at his surroundings before unsheathing his sword and pushing open the doors.

Simon stepped into a hallway with red carpets and tapestries draped over white marble. Simon took a few paces forward before he heard a roar from above him. A sentinel jumped down and landed in front of Simon. The sentinel was a tall white skinned ghoul of a man carrying a red bladed axe. Simon slashed at the sentinel's head but it blocked and knocked Simon back.

Simon stood low in defence while the sentinel ran at Simon going for an overhead downward slash with his axe. Simon jumped to the side in time to hear the axe hit the floor. He jumped back up behind the sentinel and cut the guard in half. A red line appeared in the sentinel and it disintegrated. Simon went over to where the body was and picked up the dropped item. It was a set of five iron tipped arrows. Simon's mind did a back flip at the thought of a bow and arrow. Not only are they one of the rarest weapons in-game but having a ranged weapon would give him a huge advantage against the monsters.

Simon carried on walking down the carpeted hallway meeting sentinels at every corner. When he was finally stood outside the boss door he sat down and had both a health potion and a drink of water. "If all the monsters are sentinels in this dungeon ain't no way I'm going up against the boss," said Simon to himself. He was about to take another drink from his bottle when the bottle disintegrated into blue and green diamonds. An arrow lay on the floor in front of Simon. He stood up unsheathing his sword and looked around.

A sentinel holding a bow and arrow was stood in a window above the boss room door. The sentinel fired again and the arrow lodged itself in Simon's leg. Simon ran towards the door. He then stood by the door and pulled the arrow out of his leg. Using the carvings on the door as hand and leg holds Simon climbed up the door and jumped into the window above. Simon kicked the sentinel to the ground pulled out his sword and sliced the archers head off.

Simon's eagle flew down and landed on the item dropped by the sentinel archer. A wooden longbow with a leaf pattern engraved on it. The eagle picked up the bow and handed it to Simon. He studied the fine bow before stooping down and picking up some arrows that were dropped as well. "Well now I think we're just about done for the day what do you think Aragorn?" Simon asked and the eagle let out a cheerful cry before jumping back on Simon's shoulder.

War Journal Day 48: 'The Blacksmith'

_The front lines are finally moving at a faster pace. We've reached the fourth floor a strange place covered mainly in desert. Reptiles and insects are quite common here only yesterday did I meet a scorpion the size of a small horse. Having the woodland bow has made things much easier for me but it's started to lose its touch I'll have to upgrade it or sell it at this rate. In the towns lately where ever I go I here players talking about someone they call the Woodland Ranger but when I ask about this strange player people avoid me. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm this so called Ranger._

_End of Entry_

Simon walked down the main street of the Canaria town looking for a blacksmith. Canaria being the largest town on the fourth floor. Simon asked around at various inns and found out that the best blacksmith was over on the outskirts near the first oasis. Simon headed their instantly. His green clothing stuck out like a hippy in the army. A monster attacked him at every sand dune but he eventually found the oasis.

The oasis was no more than a small lake with some scattered buildings surrounding it mixed within the trees and other vegetation. Simon went up to the first building that had a sign over the door saying 'Sam's Smithy'. Simon knocked on the door and went inside. Swords, axes, maces and shields lined the walls and tables. At the far end of the room was a wooden counter with an open door behind it. Simon went up to the counter and placed his bow and arrows upon it. Aragorn gave a sharp squawk and flew through the open door.

The bird returned a minute later on the shoulder of a woman dressed in workers garments and a stained apron. "Yes how can I help you?" The woman asked as Aragorn flew back onto Simon's shoulder. "Yes I'm seeing about upgrading my bow as unfortunately it's not keeping up with my demand," said Simon as he pushed back his hood to produce his stubble encased face. "Oh my god it's you," said the woman and Simon raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry you probably don't remember me but on the second day down on the first floor you gave me and friends some boar meat. It really cheered everyone up…"said the women but she became quiet and went into a daze remembering something. "I take it from the silence that things didn't go to plan," said Simon and the Sam nodded.  
"When we reached the second and third dungeons we were helping on the front lines and I'm. I'm the only one left," said Sam and Simon put his arm on her shoulder."Whatever you do don't dwell on the past or it'll affect your future. So let's return to the job at hand my bow," said Simon and Sam nodded.

Sam picked up the bow and gazed at it. She checked the bow stats and she let out a sharp inhale. "What is something wrong with it?" Simon asked and Sam shook her head. Sam then looked at the name of the weapon 'The Woodland Killer'. "I'm afraid to say but you can't upgrade this weapon anymore. Well because it's such a rare item what you have here is the only bow a player is ever going to see until about floor 22," said Sam and Simon sighed. "So you can't help me?" Simon said and Sam shook her head again.

"I didn't say that I just said I couldn't upgrade the bow I didn't say anything about the arrows," said Sam putting the bow down and picking up two of the arrows. "Notice anything about these two?" Sam asked and Simon shook his head. "This arrow is made of a light wood with an iron head while this one however has a heavier wood and a steel head. So what I suggest is we change the arrowheads for serrated heavy tips. But I'll need to get some materials but the materials required are on floor five in the caves," said Sam and Simon sighed pulled out his sword and handed it to Sam. "Can you upgrade that?" Simon asked and Sam checked the stats and the name of the sword 'Sentinel Reaper'. "Where did you get this sword?" Sam asked.

"I got it in the second dungeon after killing a sentinel pike man," said Simon and Sam nodded. She then took the sword into the back and Simon followed. Sam placed the sword on an anvil took out a green metal ore. Sam heated the ore in a furnace then placed it over the sword. Sam took a hammer and flattened the ore over the blade of the sword and it glowed white. When it stopped glowing Sam handed Simon the sword. He spun the sword in one hand and made some lunges at an invisible enemy.

"It's slightly heavier but stronger and not as flexible. Good it won't bounce straight of shields now. So you were saying the materials you need are up on the fifth floor," said Simon putting the sword away. "Yeah but the frontlines have only just found the dungeon," said Sam and Simon just shrugged. "Well let's go give them a hand then," said Simon as he walked out the door.

"Hey wait are you crazy?" Sam shouted as she ran to catch up Simon. Simon stopped at the top of a sand dune and turned around. "Being Crazy is merely a psychological response. I prefer to say that I take risks far beyond that of a normal player," said Simon and he started to walk down the dune. Sam caught up and walked beside him. "So what that makes you better than a normal player?" Sam asked and Simon quickened his pace. "I'm what you would call a beater. I was one of the many beta testers for this game which gives me knowledge on many subjects within the game. Plus how many players have you seen walking around with a bow and arrow?" Simon asked and Sam stopped walking.

"Wait a frontline beater who uses a bow always dressed in green. Are you the Ranger?" Sam asked and Simon stopped and turned around. "Some people call me that but I'm on and off the frontline these days. Guilds are being formed by the front liners and well I don't fit in being a solo player so I help out where I can. Lately I've been helping out others with their hunting techniques they all tried to pay me but I wouldn't accept their money. Look Smithy all games have good points and bad points so I would say if you didn't become crazy in this game then something's wrong. Well you goanna stand their staring or are you coming?" Simon asked turning around and Sam hurried to catch up.


	3. Part 5 and 6

War Journal Day 49: The 4th Floor Dungeon

_Having now formed a party with Sam I'm moving back to the front lines to help move up the process of taking the next dungeon. Sam's a good girl but she talks too much for my liking. If we successful upgrade my weapons I'll have to find an armour merchant soon so I upgrade the rest of my equipment. Well we're here time to see what the plan is._

_End of Entry_

Sam and Simon stood at the back of large group of about thirty players. The players seemed to have formed groups of about five or six each. In the each group the players all wore relatively the same armour. The beginning of the guilds Simon had told Sam about. "We have learned from our scouts that the boss is called the Queen. It resembles a giant insect as such this entire dungeon is its hive so expect traps and surprise attacks from various insects. When we entire the boss room remain in your groups and form a semi-circle around the entrance in case we need to retreat. You solo players had better watch out for yourselves apparently the targeting dynamics is totally different and attacks the single players first. Alright if we're ready let's go," said a tall man at the front of the group before he opened a set of sand stone carved doors. "Hail Cesar for those who are about to die we salute you," whispered Simon and he and Sam entered the dungeon at the very back of the group.

The dungeon was literally a dungeon with stone walls and lanterns running up and down countless corridors. Ancient paintings and carvings covered the walls making it feel like the tomb to a ruler of an ancient civilisation. Spider webs large ones appeared the more frequent the further the group went into the dungeon but then they came to a set of web covered doors. "Alright this is the turning point if anyone wants to back out now we won't hold it against you," said the man leading the group before he opened the door.

Simon unslung his bow and readied an arrow. Sam unsheathed her short sword and readied her square shield. "Keep your shield up and stick close to the floor I'll be using you as cover so try and stay still," said Simon and the two moved through the door. On the other side of the door was a large room covered completely in spider webs and forms of slime. At the centre of the room up a set of crumbling stairs was a large long Queen Ant. It screeched and snapped its pincers when it saw the intruders. When the room became quiet the soft sound of moving limbs could be heard all around. "Up on the webs look!" Shouted a player and everyone looked up to see giant spiders crawling down the webs to the players.

"Stand your ground!" Shouted the group leader and Simon stood up behind Sam and started to take the spiders down with his bow. The spiders fell with a high pitched squeal as Simon landed arrow after arrow into their giant black eyes. But there were too many and they eventually reached the group and started to attack the other players. "Dam it," said Simon as he slung the bow back onto his back and drew his sword. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Out of arrows this is where the fun starts," said Simon and he jumped over Sam straight into a pair of spiders. The after effect was instant the other players did the same and charged into the eight legged monsters. Simon chopped off the legs and Sam came into finish off the monster with a sword through the head. "Everyone head for the Queen. Take down the Queen," shouted the leader and all the players made their way to the Queen taking down the guards in turn.

The Queen backed up onto its back set of legs then it sent its body crashing down on unsuspecting players. Some tried slashing at the underbelly as it came down upon them but it didn't even make a dent. Simon ran to the rear of the giant beast and slashed down on the soft egg sack. "Aim for the soft white ass it's the weak spot," shouted Simon and the other players acknowledged. Ignoring the hard grey exterior shell and they all attacked the white flesh.

The monsters health points dropped into the red zone and then it exploded showering everything in white ooze. The spiders quickly retreated at the defeat of their Queen and the players cheered. "Well I'm glad that's over," said Sam and she sat down on a large chunk of rock. "I guess we ought to find an inn somewhere on the next level. I think I've had enough with sleeping in trees," said Simon and he offered Sam a gloved hand. "There's no time to rest with you is their?" Sam asked taking the hand. "Time's too precious to be wasted resting. Come on let's check out floor five," said Simon leading the pair out through a door at the back of the boss room and he didn't let go of her hand the whole way.

War Journal Day: 212 'Amongst the Coral'

_The great forests and lakes of floor 22 a great place for those interested in upgrading their fishing skill as there are few monsters on this floor, this floor is more like reality than any of the others so far. This is also the floor according to Sam where I'll be able to get a better bow. She's been partying with me now since the 4__th__ floor and we make a good team. She's sold her shop down on floor 4 and is looking to buy a new one on a higher floor. So together we have been increasing her budget. I hope nothing bad happens to her I'm starting to really like her. _

_End of Entry_

"So where are we going today?" Sam asked as she stood up and looked up at the sunrise. Simon looked up at her. The pair where on the outskirts of Coral city having spent the night at the top of a grass covered hill under a single tree. "I'd like to get some sleep you seem to forget I was up all night," said Simon as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Sam sat down next to him and looked up at the sunset. "How do you feel about our relationship?" Sam eventually asked. She looked to her left and Simon's green hood covered his face but she could tell he was still awake. "Well at the moment we seem to have a reasonable agreement where you keep me equipped with the best weapons currently available and I do my best to help you increase the budget you have to spend on a new shop. Our relationship is nothing more than a business agreement after I forced you out of your old shop," said Simon.

"Oh and here I was thinkin' we were becoming good friends," said Sam and she crossed her arms and leaned her head back. "Just because we have a business agreement doesn't mean that we aren't good friends. Well err at some points I would say we are more than friends," said Simon.  
"Really?"  
"Well at this point we've saved each other's lives at least twice. So I would say we have erm. It's like you know in a movie where the two main characters are such good friends but their more than that because during their history together they've saved each other's lives. That's happened to us and…"  
"And what?"  
"Well I… Do you promise not to laugh?"  
"Yeah why would I laugh?"  
"I like you Sam a lot. I like you more than any other person I know. You are a strong independent woman who's both beautiful and can fight. I wouldn't be able to find someone like that in a million years back home."

Simon put his knees down and let himself slide down the tree so he was lying on his back facing up at the tree branches and the clear sky. Sam's face appeared in his vision and watched silently as her face moved closer to his and she kissed him on the lips. "Simon Incubus the infamous Woodland Ranger is in love with me. You know I like the sound of that," said Sam and she lay down beside him. Resting her head on his chest and she watched as Simon fell asleep.


	4. Part 7

War Journal Day: 339 'Lost in the Forest'

_Me and Sam have finally reached floor 35. A floor covered in thick woodland. Definitely my kind of floor and I'm living up to my name sake. The players that are in small parties keep getting caught off guard by these mace wielding gorillas and I always lend a hand. I don't do much hunting leaving plenty for the other players and I'm teaching Sam how to use a bow. She's quite good she just needs to level up the skill. _

_End of Entry_

"Pack of gorillas coming down the north road with a party from the Knights of the blood oath heading up the road to Mishe. Should we help?" Sam asked and Simon looked down at the small party. "A full pack can be nearly ten strong and theirs only three members in the party. So yeah we should help come on," said Simon and he took off followed by Sam.

The three members of the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild were the newly appointed vice commander and her two bodyguards. "Is there a point to having you two follow me around everywhere?" She asked and the two guards who were a full two feet taller remained silent. After a few seconds of complete silence a loud angry roar echoed down the forest path. From behind a tree a few metres ahead of the party a gorilla two metres tall and with a wooden club in each hand stepped out into the centre of the path.

Several more roars echoed out and more gorillas stepped out on the path in front and behind the party. "This is not good," said one of the bodyguards and the pair readied their axes while the vice commander unsheathed her rapier. The gorillas charged at the party. Two were taken down instantly by a pair of arrows from somewhere in the trees. Seeing an opening the party rushed forward. One of the guards turned and chopped off a gorillas left arm. While two more gorillas fell from more arrows the other guard turned and took down another gorilla.

With four gorillas left the party started to run down the path. The vice commander turned and sliced one more gorilla in half. "Quick Duck!" Shouted someone from behind the running party members. Two players dressed in green cloaks armed with bows stood in the centre of the path. The three party members dropped to their knees and the two players in green fired their bows at the last remaining gorillas.

The Knights of the Blood Oath members stood back up and joined the two green archers. "In this forest a party of three is easy prey for a full grown gorilla pack. Make shore to travel in groups of five or more next time," said Simon as he leaned on his brand new silver bow. Sam pulled her hood back to reveal her long blonde hair and Simon did the same. "Who are you two? You look like quite the nice couple," said the vice commander.

"Well my names Simon some people call me the Woodland Ranger and I suppose this is my girlfriend Sam. A friend of mine had been tracking the gorilla pack while me and Sam had been following your party. When we realised the pack was heading straight to ambush you we readied a sort of counter ambush I guess you could say," said Simon and then Aragorn flew down from the sky and landed on his shoulder. "So you are the famous Woodland Rangers. I've heard of you. Two players with your skills are hard to come by we could use you up on the frontline. Would you be interested in joining are guild?" The vice commander asked and Simon shook his head.

"Sorry but we are strictly solo players. May I ask what your business is in Mishe? The frontlines are what two levels above us now," said Sam and the group started to carry on walking to the town of Mishe. "Are business is our own but I would care for the company of two strong players such as yourselves," said the vice commander and Simon and Sam started to walk at the back of the group.

The odd group entered the town of Mishe it was growing dark so the street lights were turning on. The whole town looked like it was from the Victorian era. The streetlights looked like they ran on gas until the players looked up close. Various street venders were slowly closing up for the night and the streets started to quieten down. "Do you two recommend any inns or hotels?" The vice commander asked and Simon stopped in his tracks. "That depends what you're lookin' for The 'Horses head' is pretty cheap but if you want comfort the 'Forest trail' is rather extravagant and it also has some of the best food on this floor," said Simon pointing out the two inns.

"Well in that case where can I find you two? I'd like to discuss some business with you tomorrow," said the vice-commander stopping outside 'Forest Trail'. "Just call at Sam's Place down that road it's the best blacksmith shop in the town," said Simon and then Sam started to blush.

"Come on then you I've got a dinner to make. Goodnight to you vice-commander and the rest of your party," said Sam as she took Simon's hand and the two took off down the street.


	5. Part 8

War Journal Day: 340 "Voodoo Magic"

_Met the new Vice-commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild can't say I envy her being up on the frontlines being second in command. No I definitely prefer it down here helping the mid-level players. At least down here I can stay by Sam's side. She's a good player but with the huge level difference I know if something happened I would only blame myself._

_End of Entry_

"Through early morning fog I see, visions of the things to be, the pains that are withheld for me, I realize and I can see..." Echoed the low voice through the town centre. A crowd of players had gathered around the stone fountain listening to the singer. "Who this is guy an NPC?" The vice commander asked and Simon shook his head. "No that's Jason 'Voodoo' Vodoun the last bard in the game. Probably was the only one to begin with though," said Simon.

When Voodoo finished his song Simon gestured for him to walk over. "Mornin' Ranger what can I do for ya?" Voodoo asked in his Australian accent. Voodoo was a relatively short Aborigine carrying an acoustic guitar and a black mace. "Well Jason I was hoping you would know of any single players left in the area," said Simon and Voodoo smiled.  
"Maybe I do maybe I don't what's it worth?" Jason asked and Simon put his arm around him.  
"Well it'll get you breakfast," said Simon and Jason laughed.  
"Alrigh' ya got ya self a deal," said Jason and the group went into the nearest restaurant.

"So why do you want to know about tha' single players?" Jason asked as he stuffed his face with bacon and eggs. "She's lookin for new recruits for the Knights of the Blood Oath guild," said Sam indicating the vice commander. "It's nearly impossible to recruit new members on the frontlines so we have to start looking for slightly lower level players," said the vice commander.

"So I see. Well there's about five single players in the area," said Jason and he started to check them off his fingers. "The one they call 'the Swede' big fella uses an axe apparently 'e's got a special skill up 'is sleeve as well. There's the beater Kirito but 'e wouldn't be interested. Maybe Scotty would be interested but the guy's real bad luck most call 'im Periapt. Then O' course there's Hans 'e could be interested. 'E's a tall fella as well uses a lance," said Jason and then he started drinking from his cup of coffee.

"I thought you said there was five single players," said the vice commander and Voodoo nodded. "Yeah an' there's me but I don't fancy a guild like yours too flashy an' stuck up if ya ask me," said Jason and he found a sword blade under his chin. "You dare dishonour the Knights of the Blood Oath guild," said one of the vice-commanders guards. Simon put up his hand and pushed the sword back down. "This ain't the place gentlemen if you want to settle this take it outside otherwise sit down," said Simon and Jason gave a cheeky smile.

"So you said there were two that would be interested," said the vice commander and Jason nodded. "Yea' 'the Swede an' Hans you'll find both O' them out on the south side mountain takin' on it," said Jason and he looked at Simon. "Oh no," whispered Simon.  
"Oh yea'," said Jason and he smiled cheekily and the others all looked confused except Sam.  
"What? What is it?" The vice commander asked.

"'It' is a dungeon an' a pretty tough one up until ya reach the boss then it gets even harder. Only one fool aroun' here I know who's tried to complete the quest. Ain't that right Ranger," said Jason and Simon nodded. "I tried to complete the quest a while back wasn't exactly difficult and I was counting on help from Sam to take on the boss later on but…," said Simon.  
"But what?" One of the guards asked.

"I couldn't help out I was busy with a custom job at the shop so he took it on his own," said Sam and Simon nodded. "I tired but that dragon was a mean son of a bitch with a tail like an axe. I tried to dodge but I was too slow and it cost me my bow," said Simon.  
"Wait your moping around because you lost a bow," said the vice commander and Simon nodded.  
"I couldn't get close enough to hit it and I realised without a bow no one could take it down so I advised the other players to stay away."  
"You were using a bow the other day like all weapons their replaceable if you have the money."  
"Yeah well this weren't no ordinary bow. This was the Archer's fiend the best bow on this floor. I was using my old bow from the 22nd floor the other day."

"This is why I said I'd try and make a bow," said Sam but Simon shook his head.  
"Although I have no doubt in Sam's skill she's a bit too busy at the moment with the shop and I wouldn't want to bother her," said Simon.  
"You people got a serious personality conflict. Just make a new a bow or go one better 'ay," said Jason and Simon raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean go one better?" Simon asked.  
"Well word is that there's some black powder up on the fortieth floor. Some on the sword-smiths are saying tha' you could make a weapon from combinin' the powder wi' a couple of other things."  
"Is that so? Sam would you accompany me to the fortieth floor to get these materials?"  
"Hold it aren't we forgetting the two solo players in the dungeon we don't have time. We have to go help them or they could die," said the vice commander and Sam agreed.  
"Looks like we'll need some transportation I got just the thing," said Jason smiling.

The wooden wagon bounced up and down like a boat bobbing on the ocean waves. The dirt road was filled with stones and pot holes and it didn't get any better when it turned into the mountain path. "How in hell did you manage to get this thing?" Sam asked from the back of the wagon and Jason laughed. "I bought the horses off Scotty and the wagon off an NPC. Scotty's the guy if ya wanna get good strong horses," said Jason and he slowed down the horses to a walking pace. "I think we're walkin' from here on in," said Jason and the horses burst into coloured pixels.

"What happened?" Sam asked as everyone else got down off the wagon.  
"The horses timed out. You can only use them for a certain amount of time that's why you won't find many players using them let alone selling horses," said Simon and he helped Sam down.  
"It seems your quite the knowledgeable player Ranger somethin' you wana to tell us?" Jason asked as he started to walk up the road.  
"Fine you got me I was one of the beta testers for this game. If it wasn't for me there wouldn't have been any bows put in the game at all. But can we focus on the matter at hand were goanna have to run if we want help those players in time," said Simon and he set off running up the mountain path past Jason. The others sped up and ran up after Simon.

The mountain path became smaller with snow lying on the large blank rocks. "We're almost there keep it up," shouted Simon to the others. The snow got thicker and then on the path a large crystal archway appeared. The group stopped in front of it. "Well gents welcome to south-side mountain dungeon," said Jason.

The group started to walk through the dungeon weapons up and ready. Dwarves short, bearded grimacing, red eyed, men armed with pickaxes and hammers jumped up from behind large crystal formations at every corner of the path. Eventually the group reached the boss area. It looked like a large crater jittering down into the top of the mountain

"Well tie me down and call me Bruce, that's one big 'ole," said Jason after spitting down into the crater.  
"Well ladies first," said Simon and the vice commander and her two guards walked down a smaller path leading into the crater.  
"Watch ya selves mates I can 'ear somin'," said Jason and the sounds of a battle could be heard deep down in the crater.  
"Let's move," said the vice-commander and everyone started to run.

The group reached the bottom of the crater. Giant crystals grew up out of the ground all around. The guardian of these crystals was a dragon called The Amber Queen. The Amber Queen was on the opposite side fighting two players. Both were tall. One was wielding a single bladed axe the other a long lance. The lance user was Hans dressed in all black heavy armour. The axe wielder was the Swede dressed in red heavy armour.

"Sam aim for the head," said Simon and the two took out their bows and shot at the dragon. It screeched in pain and then turned on the archers. "That was probably a bad idea," said Jason and he grabbed his mace and his shield. The dragon ran at the newcomers and Sam dropped her bow and grabbed her sword and shield. The dragon's tail whipped round knocking down Hans and pushing back Jason. Simon fired an arrow at the dragons head before jumping to the side as it hit the wall of the crater. The Swede jumped onto the dragon's back and swung his axe into the monster. It screeched and knocked the Swede to the ground. The vice-commander and her guards slashed at the legs only to have the dragon's tail swipe them away like annoying bugs.

"Someone remove that tail," shouted Simon as he continued to shoot at the dragon. Sam threw her shield at the dragons head and then slashed down on the dragon's tail. A bright red line appeared along the tail. The end fell off and disintegrated leaving a small brown bag in its place. The dragon roared in pain. Two of its four health bars were now completely empty.

The vice commander ran up the dragons tail and slashed at its head before jumping off and landing next to her guards. Hans had now got up and he charged at the dragon's underbelly. His lance forced its way into the dragon so far all that was left outside was the handle. It roared and it knocked Hans back and crushed his lance. The Swede ran in front of Hans and he threw his double bladed axe at the dragon. The axe lodged itself in the dragon's underbelly.

The dragon roared in pain and started careening backwards. It gave out one final cry and fell onto its side and disintegrated. A white message bar appeared in front of all the players saying congratulations. Hans got up and threw his helmet into the air as he cheered. The two guards sat down and laughed. Sam went up to Simon took hold of his hand and the two just smiled. The vice-commander helped Jason back to his feet. While the Swede picked up his axe and looked down at a message box that had appeared in front of him.

"It looks like you got the bonus item," said Simon after he and Sam had walked up behind the Swede. "The Emerald Cape oh this increases your camouflage skill and your nature resistance. So are you going to take it or just look at it?" Sam asked and the Swede nodded his helmeted head and pressed the accept button. The Swede's entire heavy red armour including his helmet was replaced by a long green cloak that had a hood which covered his head. The cloak had an embroidered pattern of a dragon on it which glinted in the sunlight.

"You're a very secretive person Swede. Well I'd like to offer you and Hans a special opportunity," said the vice commander walking over. "Oh ya and vat is that?" Hans asked in his strong German accent. "I want you two to come join the knights of the blood oath guild and fight on the frontlines with us," said the vice-commander and Jason gave a load snort from behind her.  
"Vell I'll happily join but Zvede says no," said Hans looking over at the Swede who blatantly shook his head.  
"May I ask why?" Simon asked looking at Swede and he shook his head.  
"Vell this is goodbye Zwede it was gut to party vith you," said Hans putting his arm on the Swede's shoulder who copied the gesture.  
"Vell what are ve vaiting for let us go," said Hans and he turned around and walked off with the vice-commander and her guards.

"Well this is an odd group. A blacksmith, a bard, an archer, an a guy who looks like King Kong. One more nut case and we got the makin's of a great guild," said Voodoo and Simon thought about it for a moment.  
"You know your right Voodoo," said Simon.  
"I am?"  
"We a have good variety of skills here and we've already proved we're capable of taking on a boss monster. One more player and we could even take on the frontlines."  
"You're crazy ya know that."  
"I think it's a good idea. People are already calling us the woodland rangers so why don't we make that our guild name?" Sam asked and everyone agreed even the Swede nodded.  
"So Voodoo your friend Scotty. Do you think he'd be interested?" Simon asked and Jason laughed.  
"The idea's so crazy ya know I think he would be," said Jason.


	6. Part 9 and 10

War Journal Day 341: 'The Unlucky Scotsman'

_Jack McAllister called Scotty by his friends and Periapt by everyone else. He's apparently bad luck but he's a horse trader and a good idea for a final addition to our guild. Jason also said he was a cloth maker which helps with our cloth and light armour issues as we can go to Sam for our heavy armour issues._

_End of Entry_

Jason walked down the winding dusty road and found himself looking at a wooden fence surrounding green fields. He jumped over the fence and walked across the grass up to a wooden house. The house was western style with a porch and all around decking. Jason went up to the front door and knocked. The door opened and a tall skinny young man with long red brown hair underneath a Tam O' Shanter stood in the doorway. Jason smiled at the oddly dressed man and then burst out laughing. The young man stood at the door was wearing what looked like a green and blue tartan kilt sporran an all. On top he wore a plain grey Jacobite shirt with a green and blue tartan sash going across his chest from his left shoulder. A Claymore great sword hung from a belt on his waist while a large round shield hung on his back.

"Jason one O' these days I'm goanna remove that constant open mou' O' yours," said the young man grabbing Jason by the collar with his left hand. "Sorry. Sorry Jack I? I just? Pfft ha ha," said Jason and he continued to laugh in Jack's face as it slowly turned red. Jack took his shield in his other hand and cracked Jason over the head with it. Jason looked stunned and then he apologised.

Jack let Jason inside and the two sat down at a table. Jack produced two small bottles from his inventory and passed one to Jason. Jason drank some of the frothy liquid and then looked at Jack in shock. "How did ya? I mean where did ya?" Jason tried to say and now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "When I was hangin' around the local inn the NPC gave me a quest. All I had to do was ta find everything on a list of ingredients. And this was the reward I got from it so now I can make it whenever I want. Pretty cool isn't of course its non-alcoholic but that doesn't matter but just to taste it again," said Jack and Jason sat there nodding and drinking in agreement.

"Right anyway back to business I'm here to make you a proposition," said Jason with a grin and Jack's face turned aggressive. "What is it this time?" Jason asked and Jack shrugged.  
"It's nothing major I just want you to join our guild," said Jason and Jack looked at the health bar floating above Jason's head. A little symbol was stuck to the health bar. "You have actually joined a guild. So what's the name of the guild?" Jack asked as he continued to drink from his bottle.  
"The Woodland Rangers," said Jason and Jack nearly choked.  
"Nah you're having me on," said Jack and Jason shook his head.  
"The other members should be coming up the road now if you want talk to the leader," said Jason as he pointed out the side window. Jack stood up and went to look out of the window. Walking up the road were three players dressed in long green cloaks. "Alright I'll think about it," said Jack and Jason chuckled to himself.

War Journal Day: 465 'Scorpion Canyon'

_With the guild now fully established we've moved up to the frontlines at floor 48 for a few weeks to see how well we can hold together as a group. If nobody dies we'll head back to floor 35 for a rest bite then continue to rotate our schedule like that. Theoretically we should be able help out the frontline players a bit._

_End of entry._

"Quick somebody kill it!" Came the cry echoing down the desert canyon walls. A party of players were under attack from five giant red scorpions. "Aaahhh!" Came more cries as players fell to ground with their heath bars reaching red. Five of the eight players in the party remained standing in a circle attempting to fight off the scorpions. "Klein help" One of the players shouted as he was forced to the ground parrying a scorpion's incoming tail. The one called Klein sidestepped away from his scorpion and sliced the tail of the scorpion next to him. He helped the player up only to be swiped to the side by a scorpion's claw.

Klein fell against the canyon wall and looked up to see several black eyes gazing at him. "Come on then you son of a…" Klein started to say as the scorpion raised its claw. A low whistle could just be heard along the canyon walls and Klein watched as two arrows became lodged in the scorpions head. It screeched and turned to its left to see the attacker. A loud whoosh followed by a ka-chunk sound saw a large red double bladed axe sticking out of the scorpion having nearly cut it in half. The scorpion's body creaked and collapsed before disintegrating.

A tall figure dressed in a long green elaborate cloak walked up to the now bowel covered axe and propped it casually on their shoulder. Two more figures in cloaks appeared carrying bows. One stood still and continued to fire arrow volleys down the canyon. The other figure walked up to Klein and offered him a hand. Klein looked up to see a wisp of blonde hair and a smiling female face under the green hood. Klein took the hand and stood up. He looked back over to the rest of his party.

Two more figures in green where at the other side of canyon helping the party. One figure wearing a skirt was stood on top of a scorpion attempting to push a large sword through the hard outer shell. The other figure was jumping from side to side next to another scorpion. "Ya miss' me. Ya miss' me again," the figure shouted as a scorpion's tail came crashing down to the floor at the figures feet. One of the members from Klein's party swung their sword down and chopped one of the scorpion's claws letting the jumping figure to step close enough. The figure knocked the tail out of the way with a guitar a slammed a mace into the monsters face. A pair of arrows found themselves lodged into the scorpions hide and it disintegrated.

Klein looked at the final scorpion which was the one with the figure stood on top. The figure then lurched forwards as the huge sword suddenly punctured the scorpion causing it scream, shudder and disintegrate. "Ha I toll ya I coulda do it Jason. Right through tha 'eart," said Jack pulling his sword out of the ground and walking up to Jason. "Fine 'at's a drink I owe ya," said Jason putting his mace back onto his belt. Klein went up to his fellow party members and checked on those with low health. Klein started to search his pockets to find health tonics only for someone to hold two out in front of his face. "Here take them," said Simon and Klein did giving them to his fellow players.

"My name is Klein me and my friends wish to thank you. You showed up right when we needed you. But who are you?" Klein asked once all of his party were stood up gathering around him. Simon smiled and held up his arm. Aragorn came swooping down and landed on his outstretched arm. "My name is Simon people call me the Ranger my friends here are the other members of our guild. The Woodland Rangers of floor 35," said Simon and he watched as Klein and a few of the other players' faces dropped.


	7. Part 11

War Journal Day: 543 _'Bedlam in Grandzam'_

_We have finally reached floor 55 the frontlines are five floors above us. We heard rumours that members of the guild 'Titan's Hand' were hanging around. It might have something to do with the fact that the guild 'Knights of Blood Oath' have set up their base here and they are supposed to have a lot of rare items but then again so are we._

_End of entry._

Every street in the city of Grandzam was lined with street venders and stalls making reconnaissance of the city extremely hard. Grandzam is a castle with several rings of walls making their way outwards. At the centre was the castle Keep while the rest city resided between the Keep and the outer wall. The main road was in the first ring of the city between the outer wall and the first inner wall. The Swede and Jack walked down the main road weaving in and out of other players and NPCs. "Well 'his sucks," said Jack attempting to stretch his arms in the cramped street.

"Wha' do ya think Swede?" Jack asked gazing up at the giant beside him and he sighed after receiving no answer. He continued to gaze around casually browsing the various wares on each stall then he spotted the swinging sign of an inn. "Come on laddie I need a drink," said Jack patting Swede on the back before heading off into the inn.

Inside the inn it was relatively quiet. A couple of players hung by the bar while a group of six players all part of the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild sat at one of the larger tables. Jack and the Swede went up to the bar and leaned up against. "Too cold beers please mac," said Jack and he placed a couple of coins on the counter. The bartender turned around then produced two clean glasses before filling them with a golden brown liquid poured from a green glass bottle.

Jack took hold of one of the glasses and downed the contents. "Aye 'hat hits the spot," said Jack and the bartender refilled his glass. The Swede took the glass and held it motionlessly in front of his face. "You goanna look at it or drink it?" Jack asked jokingly and he was surprised when the Swede put the drink down and slid the drink out in front of Jack. Jack sighed before he downed the beer.

"Ha ha looks like your boyfriend doesn't want to drink with you. How about you join us in stead darling?" A tall man dressed in the red and white armour if the Knights of the Blood Oath guild asked Jack form over at the large table. Jack swung around on his stool and leaned back against the bar with his legs casually spread open. "Listen mac next time ya see a person in a skirt ya better think twice before askin' to buy 'em a drink," said Jack and he watched as the large table burst out in laughter.

"Oh an' it's a kilt not a skirt," said Jack swinging back around to face the bar. The knight who had offered Jack the drink however was not laughing like the rest of his friends but instead stood up, walked over to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder. "I don't reckon it's all that funny especially since you're the one in the skirt so I suggest you apologise for embarrassing me in front of my friends," said the knight and Jack just ordered another beer off the bartender.

"Hay are you even listening to me? Can you even hear me skirt for brains? I demand an apology," said the knight drawing his sword and a duel request pop up appeared floating in front of Jack. Jack hit the decline button and started to drink from his glass. The knight shouted and grabbed Jack's shoulder turning him around violently causing him to spill the drink on the knight. "You're going to pay for that!" The knight shouted raising his sword.

Smack came the sound that echoed around the inn followed by a crash as the knight hit the floor knocking over several chairs. The knight looked on in shock as the Swede stood towering over him having just delivered a strong punch to the face. The knight grabbed a stool and threw it at the Swede who caught it. The knight used the split second distraction of the stool to stand up and launch himself at the Swede. The Swede lowered the stool only to receive a punch a face. The Swede's head recoiled backwards and his hood fell off. "Huh?" The knight said in surprise and the Swede took the opportunity to return the stool. The Swede hit the knight in the chest with the stool soon followed by another blow to the head. The knight was thrown to the side and collapsed unconscious on the floor. The Swede repositioned the hood of his cloak back to cover his face and walked out of the inn. Jack placed a few coins on the bar apologised to everyone and followed the Swede out.

"Ay Swede wait up," said Jack as he weaved through the crowd after the Swede. Jack eventually caught up and stood in front of the Swede.  
"Na' what's goin' on?" Jack asked but then he heard the distinct sound of someone crying quietly. Jack grabbed the Swede by the arm and took him into a quiet alley. Jack sat the Swede down on a stone bench and he kneeled down in front of him. "Come on na' it can't be that bad na' can it," said Jack patting the Swede gently on the arm.

Jack heard a long sniff come from under the Swede's hood and watched as the hood peeled back to reveal the Swede's head. Long purple hair braided in places fell down upon broad shoulders. A pair of brown tear clad omniscient eyes gazed down at the badly dressed Scotsman. A small smile appeared on the eternally closed lips and a small diamond glinted from atop a picturesque nose. "Either I'm bad at guessing genders or you're the most beautiful man I ever met," said Jack and the Swede smiled.

"Na' are ya goanna tell me what the problem is or do I have to guess that wrong too?" Jack asked and the Swede shook her head.  
"I was always bullied as a child. I'm still bullied now," said the Swede and Jack interrupted.  
"You bullied? Who's crazy enough to bully a giant?"  
"Yes well I've always had a bullying problem that's why I ended up a reclusive gamer and its incidents like back at the bar that get me in trouble with other people. I don't like bullying but when I get involved someone gets hurt. I didn't want to see you get hurt but then I hurt that knight and I'm worried you'll hate me."  
"Well let's think 'bout this for a sec. One in game an' specifically in towns ya can't hurt people except during a duel an' two that was the second coolest thing I've ever seen ya do. So why would I 'ate ya?"  
Swede sniffed again and smiled. "Come on big girl gimme a hug," said Jack helping the Swede stand up and she crushed him in a bear hug.  
"Sorry," said Swede and Jack just laughed as he rubbed his neck.  
"Don' worry we'll just 'ave ta practise that part ay," said Jack and the pair laughed.


	8. Part 12

War Journal Day: 545 'Cleaning House'

_We've now located the base of operations for the Titan's hand guild it seems they've been pilfering stuff from all the rich guilds in the area. Mainly rare items so we've had to tighten security around the inn we've been staying at as Sam is supposed be getting us a new rare weapon of some kind. She and the Sweet are out collecting the last of the required parts right now. When they get back we're going off to see the head man in charge of the knights of the Blood Oath guild to see what we can do about advancing the frontlines._

_End of entry._

Jack let out a long whistle as he looked up at the large white building that belonged to the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild. "It is quite impressive," said Simon as he, Jack and Jason stood outside the building right in front of the two door guards. "Alrigh' let's go," said Jason and the three tried to enter but the two guards crossed there spares blocking the doorway. "What is your business here?" One of the guards asked.

"We wanna' speak ta the man in charge," said Jack casually resting his arm on top of the guards shoulder. The tall red and black door was opened and a girl dressed in red and white stepped outside. "The Woodland Ranger what's going on here?" The girl asked stepping up to the guards who immediately stood to attention. "They wish to speak to the commander," said a guard and the girl turned around.  
"We only want a minute of his time to discuss the major thefts in the area," said Simon and girl turned to look at him.  
"Very well come on inside," said the girl and the rangers followed her inside.

As soon as the main door closed the girl almost smiled, "It's been a long time ranger what do you wish to see the commander for," said the girl also known as the vice-commander. Simon and Jason chuckled and Jack looked dumb struck as the group started up a long flight of stairs. "We've got information concerning Titan's Hand and we also want to discuss us joining the assault team up on the frontline," said Simon and the vice-commander nodded. The group reached another large door with two guards stood outside it.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to remove your weapons if you wish to see the commander," said the vice-commander waving a hand at a table placed over to one side. Jack and Jason looked to Simon and he nodded handing his sword over to the vice-commander. The three lads placed their weapons on the table and then they walked inside the commander's office.

Simon stood in the centre of the room with Jack and Jason slightly behind him while a large round table lay in front of him with five older looking men sat at the table. The man sat at what would be considered the head of the table nodded and Simon began with his report.

"As the leader of the most powerful and most respected guild in the game I thought it would be best that you receive the information that we have gathered on the guild Titan's Hand. From what we have seen they are trading for information on special and rare items at an inn called the 'Bootleg'. An inn which is rather popular with the members of your own guild which leads me to believe that they have members of their group working within your guild so I suggest that…"

The commander raised his hand to stop Simon then stared intently at the young man. "So you have come here to accuse loyal members of our guild to be nothing more than common thieves," said the commander and the table broke into hollow whispers.  
"No I have merely come to warn you that they may have inside members within your guild and if it is true then what is there to stop the possibility that other red and orange guilds have members…"

The commander cut Simon short again by standing up. "I hope that you have some honest intentions inside you young man because you are driving my patience…" said the commander only to be stopped by Simon stepping forward and slamming both fists down on the table.  
"For your information we also came to offer our help to the assault team up on the frontlines but after seeing how pig headed the commanders are. There isn't a snowballs chance in hell that I would let my friends be thrown into battle under your command!" Simon shouted at the disgruntled table.

"Guards throw them out!" The commander shouted and the large door opened and the two guards plus the vice-commander rushed inside.  
"Take them lads," said Simon and he sprinted at the vice-commander. She held her rapier sword up in defence. Simon grabbed hold of each of her hands and smashed his forehead down onto the vice-commander's knocking her to the floor. "Sorry about that," said Simon then he continued walking out through the door.

Jason took his guitar off of his back and as a guard ran at him. Jason dodged to the side, smashed the guitar down on the guard's head and kicked him to the floor. Jason threw the piece of the guitar that was in his hand at the back of the guards head then walked out through the door with his hands shoved in his pockets whistling 'The British Grenadiers'.

Jack clicked his knuckles and readied himself as the other guard ran at him. Jack swiped the guard's spear to one side with the back of his arm then stepped forward to deliver a punch to the side of the guard's jaw sending the guard flying to the ground. Jack looked at each of the staring men sat at the table delivered a mock two fingered salute at the commander and walked out through the door not forgetting to give the first guard who was trying to stand up, a kick in the ass sending him back to the floor.

The three lads walked into the 'Bayou Country' Inn displeased with how the meeting went. The three sat down at their usual table in the far corner facing the door and ordered three glasses of water. "We were chassin' down the hoodoo there 'ay ranger," said Jason as he placed strings on a new guitar. "Wha' a fat load a bollocks it wa' an all," said Jack as he poured some orange powder from a small cloth bag into his glass of water.  
"I'm sorry lads I made you waste all that time when we could have gone up to the frontlines and actually done something useful. It just goes to show we're better off sticking to what we do best," said Simon before downing his drink.

"Bu' wha' is it tha' we do best?" Jason asked as a string twanged as it snapped and he sighed.  
"Yeah that's a good un'? I mean as a guild we've worked as rozzers, guides, guardians, park rangers, frontline soldiers an' now detectives. Wha' is it tha' we do best?" Jack asked as he drank his now cold beer.  
"I don't know but I think we should focus on the frontlines now after all the end is slowly becoming in sight. In the week we have been here the frontlines are now at floor sixty one. So perhaps we should go up," said Simon.

"The only way is up," said Sam as she walked around the table and sat down next to Simon. The Swede squeezed herself next to Jack who kissed the side of her hooded face. "Ang on what's goin' on 'ere?" Jason asked puzzled as the Swede wrapped her arm around her boyfriend Jack.  
"Didn' I tell ya we're datin'," said Jack and Jason held up his hands.  
"Well if ya' swing tha' way."  
"Swing wha' way?"  
"Ay it's your life choice."

Jack gritted his teeth in a disgruntled smile as he slowly pulled back the Swede's green hood to reveal her long purple hair and soft features. "Well you're the prettiest man I'm ever seen," said Simon and he received a playful punch to the shoulder from Sam whom he hugged back.  
"I guess I should have told you all sooner but I was afraid of what might happen especially during the early days of the guild," said the Swede looking down at the floor. Jack returned her hug and she smiled at him.

"So tomorrow we head up to the frontlines again," said Simon looking into each of the party's members. Each face showed a mixture of fear and resentment. "Come on let's all 'ave a drink," said Jack before getting up and walking over to the bar.  
"Here I think this is yours," said Sam handing Simon a tall slender package out from her inventory. Simon took the brown package and stoop up. He opened the top and pulled out a long wooden object covered in emerald engravings.

"Wha' is it?" Jason asked leaning back on his chair.  
"It's a rifle," said Simon as he stroked the long metal rifle barrel.  
"It ain't like noo rifle I e'er seen," said Jack coming back to his seat with a round of drinks.

"It's a flintlock rifle," said Simon as he pulled the hammer back to full cock. Simon took aim at the stuffed and mounted fish that hung on the back wall. He pulled the trigger and the action went off causing a loud click to echo around the Inn. "It's one of a kind so you must take care when using it. Most people would see you as a cheater and that as one hell of a game mod," said Sam as Simon placed the rifle back in brown bag.  
"Well I'm officially a beater now. Thank you Sam," said Simon before he and Sam shared a kiss on the lips.


End file.
